Dark Was The Night
by LondonGirl101
Summary: Sequel to "Broken Heart." If you don't want to be spoiled for the end of the story, read "Broken Heart" after you read this. Castle and Beckett are after a killer/former sniper who wants to kill Beckett because she killed his brother. C&B love! Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Going Under

**Chapter 1: Going Under**

* * *

_** Evanescence **_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under Drowning in you, _

_I'm falling forever I've got to break through, I'm going under _

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you,_

_ I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through,_

* * *

A man with brown shaggy hair, and dark piercing eyes was walking up the stairs to his apartment. Today had _not_ been a good day. Most of his days weren't, but today had been even worse. His name was Phil Buck. Former FBI and sniper. His career now? Killing people and stealing there things. What a life.

He hadn't always been a bad man. He had served his time in the war and then was partnered up with his brother, Luke, and was FBI. At least, before Luke died. That had set him off.

He reached his door and pulled out his key to unlock it. When he opened the door a foul stench filled his nostrils, and there was a messy site to meet. His whole apartment floor was covered in junk. Clothes, food, newspapers, magazines, pictures… there was one particular picture that stood out to Phil. It was laying on the countertop along with some pencils and pens. It had been the end of a first case that he and Luke had done together. Luke had taken it before they went to the bar and got as drunk as an ass. It had been one of the happiest days he ever remembered.

His thoughts got interrupted by a knocking on the door. He quickly pulled his gun out and pointed it at the door. "Who is it?"

"A long lost friend who's come to visit you." A voice said back sarcastically.

Phil recognized the voice immediately, and put his gun down, opening the door. "What do you want, Jared?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I heard that you escaped from jail. Congratulations! There's always a first for something."

"What do you want?" Phil asked again impatiently.

Jared held up a six-pack of beer. "Just wanted to give you a house warming gift." He sniffed the air for a second. "But, I probably should have also brought a cleaning crew."

Phil grabbed the six-pack and set it on the counter. "I know that's not the only reason you came." He said. "There's something else."

Jared raised a eyebrow. "Mind reader, are we now? I brought good news for you. A fresh new kill."

This time it was Phil's turn to raise an eyebrow, finally interested. "Yes? Who is it? What'd they do?"

Jared shook his head and laughed. "You aren't letting me go that easy. Pay up and I'll tell you."

"How much is it worth?"

"Oh, I'd say 'round five grand."

"Jared, why would I want to kill someone that much?"

Jared kept his had out. Very slowly, he spoke the words Phil had been waiting to hear for a long time. "I know who killed your brother."

Phil responded immediately. "Who?"

"Pay…"

Phil scowled and got down on his knees. He quickly lifted up a loose floorboard and pulled out a bag of cash. He thrust it in Jared's open arms and looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me…"

"Her name, is Kate Beckett."

* * *

Soooooooo tell me what u think. I promise it'll get better! R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Got Dynamite

**Chapter 2: Got Dynamite **

* * *

_**Demi Lovato **_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite, got dynamite?_

* * *

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett walked down the street, just exiting Starbucks. Another mystery, another case solved. Easy as pie. At least, in the end it had seemed so. Kate took a sip from her drink, and looked around her.

"What is it?" Castle asked her, glancing the way she had just looked.

Kate shook her head. "Can't you feel that?" She asked. When he just shrugged his shoulders, she went on. "Something feels off. Something's going to happen. I can feel it."

Castle just shrugged off what she said and put his arm around her shoulder. "Or, someone's just paranoid…"

She glared up at him.

"Look. We just got off a case. I'm sure you're just tired or something. Why would someone be following us? Wait- don't answer that. there are lots of reasons, I'm sure. But, right now I just need you to relax and calm down."

Kate took in a deep breath and shook her head. "You're right. I'm being completely ridicules."

Castle squeezed her shoulder. "Of course you are. Now how 'bout we take a week off for once. Get the hell out of here and head for the Bahamas."

"Castle…"

"Right. Sorry. I'll invite Alex and mom as well."

Kate laughed and hit him on the chest. "I am _not_ going to the Bahamas with you. Ever."

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "If that's the way you want it. Fine. I'll stay here and work on another case."

"I wouldn't mind if you went to the Bahamas by yourself. Then I might actually get some real work done for once." she took another sip and smiled. She didn't really want him gone. But, saying that would most definitely make him stay here and not leave.

Castle looked down at her his eyes wide. "Some real work down? I'm the best part of your job now."

Kate shook her head. "I wouldn't say that…"

"I know you're lying, Kate. Admit it. I am the best part."

"Castle,"

"Kate…"

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew he was never going to drop this. "You're the best part." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

Kate smiled and looked up at him. "You're the best part!" She practically yelled.

Castle laughed and Kate could feel ripples from his chest from his laughing come to her.

He squeezed her again. "I know I am."

Kate laughed feeling a warmth of happiness spread through her. Something was changing with her and Castle. It was a good thing though. And a weird thing. She had never felt it before. She didn't complain about him as much. Didn't give him as many as those sarcastic comments she loved to throw at him. She had more fun with him when they weren't working on anything. Even when they were working. She got this warm feeling when she saw him sometimes, exactly the thing she was feeling right now. She liked it when he put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. There was something different between them and she liked it.

All to soon, Kate looked up at an apartment building window and the happiness that had spread through her went away. He was looking down at her. His eyes the exactly the same color as his brothers had been.

"Oh my god…"

Castle looked to where she was, his eyes going wide at what he saw.

"GET DOWN!"

The instant he said that the ground exploded, turning to rubble. Castle's body was on top of hers, his hands on her head. The only thing that was going through her mind was _I just saw Luke's brother. The one who swore he was going to murder me._

_

* * *

_Told you it would be better. :) Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Past In Present

**Chapter 3: Past In Present **

* * *

_**Feist **_

_So much present_

_Inside my present_

_Inside my present_

_So so much past_

_Inside my present_

_Inside my present_

_Inside my present so so_

_Feeling it too dark to bright_

_When a wrong becomes a right_

* * *

Castle looked up through a haze of smoke, dusk, and ash. So much now gone. The ground now looked like it had a tremor in it. He couldn't smell anything. His senses had gone foggy. But, wait… he could smell something. It was familiar. Yet, distant.

He could smell burnt flesh. Suddenly realizing who he was on top of, Castle quickly shifted his weight off of her. "Kate? Kate? Are you alright?"

She turned over slowly. White ash covered her face lightly, and she seemed alright. But, she was shaking. Violently.

"Kate? Look at me. Kate? What is it? Are you hurt?" Castle tried to search deep in her eyes, but he couldn't figure out why she was shaking so badly. Yes, they had just been bombed. But, she had before this too and had never shook this hard.

"Kate, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Castle said slowly.

She seemed to hear this, and opened her mouth to say something. She tried to form her words, but all she could was mouth soundlessly like a fish underwater.

Castle brushed her hair back from her face trying to sooth her. "Just nod yes or no. Okay?"

Kate shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head up and down.

"You're not hurt or anything?"

She shook her head no.

"Can you get up?"

She shook her head yes.

He slowly lifted his body off of hers and helped her up with him. He could hear the sirens finally down the street. Looking around him, lifeless bodies surrounded them. Castle shuddered, knowing that could have been them. His mind went back to when the man stroke. Bomb flying through the air. It looked like Kate had known this man. And come to think of it, that's probably why she was so shocked she couldn't speak. She knew him. He was aiming for her. So, why had he missed?

He looked over at Kate again who was looking back at the window. Now, only the breeze was present. Making white shades blow in and out of the window. A ghostly sight for something you know you just saw disappear.

Back in reality, the paramedics where there. Checking everyone who was still breathing. One came up to Castle and Beckett, asking to check them. When he was finished, he said everything was fine with them, and they could go home and rest.

"Come on, Kate," Castle mumbled. "I'll take you home."

She followed him, soundlessly. His hand gripped hers, leading them to her car. When he opened her door and she got in, he leaned into her, his finger under her chin. Very quietly, he asked her a question. "You know who that man is, don't you?"

Her eyes trailed off of his, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Tell me, Kate. Please,"

She slowly looked back to him, and another tear caressed her face. "Yes. I know him." She whispered.

He asked no more. Very gently he wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Her eyes closed as he did this, and her mouth set a firm line. He backed away, closing the door, and walked over to the other side of the car. He set himself in the drivers seat, and turned on the car. The paramedics had said to go home, but Castle headed a different direction instead. He new Kate wanted to go home and figure out what was happening herself, but Castle knew she needed to tell him and everyone else at the agency what was going on. Who the guy was. And most importantly, why the hell he wanted to kill her. Or, not kill her because he supposedly missed on purpose. They were right in front of him. How could he not miss?

They drove in silence. Kate knew where they were headed. She knew she needed to tell them that Phil was back, but she didn't want to. She never wanted to mention Phil or Luke again. Ever. Why couldn't they just leave her alone. She hadn't met to kill him. She never met to kill him. That was for sure.

"Kate?"

She looked up. Unaware that they were already there. Castle held out his hand to her and she grasped it, needing something to hold. Castle's hand was the best choice.

They entered the building, seeing Ryan and Esposito arguing quietly at their desks over something that looked like a wad of rubber bands. They looked up when Castle and Beckett entered. Actually, almost everyone in the room looked up. They had forgotten what a mess they looked like. Ryan and Esposito were the first to walk up to them. Both eyes wide, full of fear and confusion.

Ryan reached a hand out and wiped some dust off of Kate. After a minute of looking at it closely, he looked up again and asked, "Bombed?"

Castle shook his head. "One hell of a bomb."

"Are you guys okay?" Esposito asked.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, fine. Beckett's a little shaken up."

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "Beckett? Shaken up? Sense when does that happen?"

Kate looked at them for the first time. Her eyes almost seemed glossed over. "It was Phil who bombed us. Phil Buck."

Ryan and Esposito's faces suddenly went hard.

"The Phil Buck." Esposito asked.

Kate shook her head. "The very one."

Castle's eyebrows were raised. He was the only one who had know idea what they were talking about. "Who's Phil Buck?"

They all ignored him. Ryan took Kate by the arm, and made her follow him to Captain Roy Montgomery's office. She still held a tight grip on Castle's hand though. She _wasn't_ going to let go of him.

Ryan knocked on the Captains office door.

"Enter," A voice said from inside.

Ryan opened the door, Esposito, Castle, and Beckett following behind him. The Captain looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw Beckett and Castle. "What happened?" He asked standing up.

"Bombed by Phil Buck." Esposito answered.

The Captains face got hard, just as Ryan and Esposito's had. "Close the door. _Now._"

Castle put his hands up. "Wait just a second! Could I please know _now_ what is going on?"

They all stared at him. Then back at Beckett. She took a breath and spoke. "I would like to tell him alone, if that's okay."

Esposito nodded toward the door. "We'll be waiting here, Beckett."

Kate smiled at them. A smile that didn't actually touch her eyes, and then looked back at Castle. "Come on…" She said pulling him with her to the door. They went to the hallway and found an empty room at the back. Kate closed the door behind them, still keeping a tight hold on Castle's hand.

"Time to tell me the story," Castle said lightly as she drew near him. He brought a hand up to her face and slowly caressed it, giving her time to start.

She drew a breath and looked up at him. "It had happened five years ago. Phil's brother, Luke, was assigned to observe my work. I was on a serial killer hunt and things got pretty nasty. It had been a week on chasing this man. But, I finally cornered him." She paused, and Castle watched a tear slip down her face. "Or so I thought."

Castle wiped the tear away, and put his finger under her chin.

"One minute I was shooting at the killer. The next… someone else dropped dead at my feet. I had killed Luke. He had gotten in the way, and I hadn't seen him."

Castle knew she was finished and pulled her all the way in his arms as she finally cried fully. He didn't know exactly who this Phil was, but he was not going to let him kill Kate. Never in his life would he let her die.

* * *

3 :) Review Please! thx


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Come Soon

**__****____****__****__****__****__******

**Chapter 4: Dark Come Soon**

* * *

__

__

_ Tegan and Sara_

__

Dark, you can't come soon enough for me

Saved, from one more day of misery

Everything I love, get back for me now

Everyone I love, I need you now

Don't forget a million miles for me

Safe and another day can pass by me

Everything I'd love, get back for me now

Everyone I'd love, I'd need you now

* * *

"Hands up against the wall! NOW! Move! I said hands UP! NOW!"

Still not listening, he shot at her, and she shot at him. Only, someone was in the way. One look with those blue eyes, and he was shot in the same place by two people.

"Luke!"

Kate opened her eyes, wide with fear. Someone was knocking at her door. She looked up at her alarm clock and saw it was 7:30 a.m.

"Shit," She mumbled, drawing back her covers and taking her gun out from under her pillow. She went out to her hall, and heard the person knocking again. "Who is it?" She said to the door, her gun pointed.

"It's me. Richard Castle."

Just to be sure, she still opened the door quickly. Castle yelped and jumped back a little when he came face to face with her gun. "Holy shit, Beckett! I said who I was."

She put her gun down after looking out into the hallway. "Just making sure." She said walking back into her apartment, Castle following. She looked back at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. "What are doing here anyway? I'm going to see you at work."

Castle raised his hands. "I just thought you'd like a ride to work. That's all."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Give me the real reason, now."

"That's the truth."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not Castle! Why would you be giving me a ride to work when I have my own car?"

"I-it's just- um- I-" Castle stuttered.

"You what?"

Castle sighed, staring into her glaring eyes.

"Yes?" She said holding out the s.

"I didn't want you going anywhere by yourself." He mumbled.

"By myself?"

"Yes."

"Castle, please don't tell me you're here to protect me, or something like that," Kate said rounding on him.

"What if he strikes again today? And this time tries to kill you?"

"He was trying to kill me last time to." Kate said.

Castle shook his head. "No he didn't. he was just playing with you. Esposito told me that he was a former sniper. Sniper. There's no way he would have missed you that close to him and unprepared. He's going to get you injured a little more, each time, and then kill you when you're weakest."

Kate glared at him, wishing his story wasn't true. "I don't care, Castle. I don't need you. You can go. I'm gonna be late anyway."

Castle shook his head. "I'll wait."

"Castle…"

"You're not getting rid of me."

Kate glared at him a minute longer, and then scowled. She stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She really hated him sometimes.

Castle just stood there a minute, hearing the shower turn on. He figured he should make himself useful and went to the kitchen. While she was getting ready for work, he made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee. When he saw done, he smiled. Satisfied with his work.

Kate came out to the kitchen confused on why the smell had changed. She looked down at Castle's work her mouth forming an O. "Castle you shouldn't have done this."

"I needed something to pass the time."

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have done this. We're already late as it is. I'm not hungry anyway. If you're driving hurry up and clean that up." Kate said going out the door.

This time Castle was the one whose mouth formed an O.

On the drive there, Kate noticed that Castle looked extra nervous and very jittery.

"Castle, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

He glanced at her, and shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. At least not right now."

Kate rolled her eyes and stared back out the window. He was being a nervous wreck over her. He nothing to worry about. They would find Phil, lock him up, (again) and he'd be gone for good. Nothing was wrong. At least, as Castle said, not right now.

"Look, I'm sorry Kate." Castle started as she still sat silent. "But, I'm worried for you. And I just want to make sure you're safe. I mean, what if something happened and I wasn't there. I would not feel good about that."

Kate turned back to Castle and smiled lightly, her eyes sad. "I know, Castle. You have every right to be like this. I get it. I'd feel the same way."

He looked over at her, his eyebrow raised. "Really? I'd think you wouldn't give much of a damn."

Kate sat up straighter. "That's not true! I do care for you. I just… I don't show as much affection as you do. On the outside, at least."

Castle smiled and pulled into the parking lot. "That means a lot, Kate."

She didn't know how to response to this. He had never told her that before. Not that she could remember anyway. She felt very… intrigued. A little embarrassed. But, why should she? It was only Castle.

He glanced over at her and noticed that her cheeks had turned slightly red. She was embarrassed? Because he had said that? He smiled even wider, and got out of the car. When she got out on her side, he stopped for a second and watched her. She glanced up, her cheeks still red.

"What?" She asked staring right back at him.

"Nothing," Castle said. "it's just that," He reached his hand out and rubbed her cheek gently. "You're a little red. Are you cold?"

She blushed even harder and looked down, avoiding his gaze. "No, I'm fine." She answered.

She leaned into his hand on accident, and closed her eyes unintentional. She breathed deeply through her nose and rubbed her cheek against his skin. He moved in closer as she did this, and held her face in both of his hands. He had felt her skin many times, but never like this. Not when she was the one who had started out. His face was down, looking at hers. Right then, he had never felt that way before. He felt as if the world had stopped spinning, and he and Kate where the only ones there. He was sure she could hear his heart beating. Slow and steady, and yet fast and pounding at the same time. She looked up at him, her eyes big and beautiful. One thing he could look at forever. Soon his nose was touching her nose. His breath mingling with hers. He could already taste her lips. He could almost feel them. His bottom lip brushed her top lip once and then,

"Castle! Beckett!"

He stopped, pulling away only a centimeter. The only person who could ever ruin a moment like this. The only human being in the entire world-

"Castle! Beckett!"

Ten minutes later, Castle trailed behind Ryan, wanting to claw his throat out. So he could never ever talk again. Never interrupt him and Kate again. Errrrrrrrrr. To much frustration built up inside him.

They arrived at a white board and at the top in big bold letters read PHIL BUCK.

"Listen up, Castle." Ryan said. "This review is for you." He looked over at Esposito. "You may start."

Esposito pointed up at the top. "Phil Buck. Former sniper. Former F.B.I, and now serial killer. He escaped from jail not long ago, and no one knows where he is. Beckett accidentally killed his brother, Luke Buck. This made him insane, therefore forcing the cops to put him in jail when he swore he was going to kill Beckett. Now, we're looking for him too, and Beckett should be with someone all the time until we catch him." Esposito looked over at Beckett. "Castle already agreed to that. Is that alright, Beckett?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He already told me this morning."

Esposito nodded his head. "Good,"

The day went on like that. On and on about Phil. Castle knowing more and more information from each person. During lunch, Castle and Beckett went out to walk, and Castle found himself completely worn out. Things seemed to go in slow motion as they both looked to the side of the bushes to see a pair of eyes on them. One minute Kate was standing next to him, the next she was falling to the ground. Her stomach spurting blood.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shh

**Chapter 5: Shh **

* * *

_**Frou Frou**_

_Don't make a sound_

_Shh and listen_

_Keep your head down_

_We're not safe yet_

_Don't make a sound_

_And be good for me_

_'Cause I know they're waiting_

_Somewhere out here_

_Leave it, I won't go back_

_We have to do it 'cause it's not been left here_

_Don't care, what do they know_

_I've seen them, baby, and I know it's real_

* * *

Castle dived to the ground, waiting for another round of shots to come, but none did. He looked back at the bush, his cell already out. But, all he saw was a bird on the ground. Nothing more, nothing less. He hurriedly called emergency, and soon enough they were on there way.

His cell phone fell to the ground as he turned to Kate. Her eyes were closed tightly in pain, her hand clutching at her wound. He put her head on his lap, and his hand found hers, clutching it like a lifeline. He quickly pressed his hand to her wound as silent tears fell down his face. Sobs threatened to overcome him, but he held them back. He had to be strong right now. _He had to be._

"Don't worry, Kate," Castle choked out. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you, ever. Shh… you'll be okay. The medics are coming. Shh…"

Kate looked up at him, her eyes searching his. She opened her mouth to speak; To say his name. Instead, she started a brutal coughing fit. A warm liquid came up in her throat and blood spattered everywhere, spraying in Castle's face and clothes. A shock of fear seized Castle as he realized how bad this way. Letting go of her wound for a just a second, he took his jacket off and pressed it to her stomach. Though his jacket was thick, it was soaked in a matter of seconds.

"You gotta stay, Kate. Hold on just a little longer, for me." Castle begged, pressing harder on her wound. "Just hold on…"

Kate could feel herself slipping away. Everything around her was becoming blurry. Everything… But, then she saw Castle. His face showed so much emotion. It was begging her to stay. Just a little longer. She could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear anything. Still, she tried harder for him. Only for him. That's the only reason she would try to stay longer. She clutched his hand tighter, probably cutting off his circulation. She felt another coughing fit coming up her throat. She opened her mouth, letting blood spurt out again until she could hold it back. She was burning inside. Every part of her body was aching. She didn't think she could handle this anymore. She didn't want this. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. She felt herself slipping away slowly, but not fast enough.

Castle looked up, hearing the sirens out on the road. More tears spilled from his eyes, and he bent down, kissing Kate's forehead. Soon, the medics were here. They came around, putting Kate in the back of the ambulance. Castle never letting go of her hand. Holding it the whole time, until they were at the hospital and someone ordered prep on an OR for her. He had to wait in the waiting room while she got surgery done.

He paced for hours, so it seemed. Never able to sit down. Every time someone else would walk in, they'd look at him and frown, knowing he was probably in for some bad luck. He continually looked up at the clock, waiting for the time when they would tell him he could go see her. At two o'clock in the morning, he finally sat down, to exhausted to stand. His hands rubbed his face and flecks of dried blood dropped to the ground. He was shaking. Hard. If she was gone… if something had gone wrong…

"Excuse me, sir?"

Castle looked up to see a nurse starring at him from behind the counter. "Yes?" His voice was dry and cracked.

"Are you Richard Castle?"

He nodded his head.

"A Kate Beckett's just asked for you."

Castle immediately stood up. "Is she okay?"

The nurse nodded. "The surgery went very well. She up in room 437."

Castle hurriedly went to the elevator, and pressed the button until the doors closed. He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding in, and leaned against the wall. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed out. His eyes searching for room 437. As soon as he saw it, he ran in, seeing Kate's face light up as soon as she saw him. He went over to her, tears welding up in his eyes again and his hands found her face. Feeling her skin, as her hands reached up and held on to his tightly. He sat down on the edge of her bed and pressed his forehead against hers. He felt her tears fall to his hands and he let out another shaky breath. "I can't believe I almost lost you." He said.

Kate shook her head. "It was my fault. I didn't have my vest on. If I had, it wouldn't have ended up this way. I-"

Castle silenced her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "It's not your fault. I was suppose to protect you. If anything it's most definitely my fault."

Kate let it drop, knowing it would be pointless to argue back. "Are you staying with me?" She asked.

Castle shook his head, letting his hands drop from her face, yet still holding both of hers. "Always."

He got up and dragged a chair over beside her bed, still holding her hand in both of his as he sat down. Kate fell asleep in a matter of minutes, Castle right following right behind her.

~CastleBeckett~

Castle woke up, streaks of sun shinning down on his face from the window. When he moved, a groan escaped his lips as he felt how sour he was. Then he remembered. He was in a hospital, holding the hand of someone he almost lost last night. He opened his eyes fully, seeing Kate resting on the hospital bed, looking small and fragile. Her eyes were already open, staring at him. When he looked back, she smiled. "Hi," She said.

"Hey,"

Kate looked down at him for the first time, noticing that her blood was all over him. "Castle, you should go change. You look horrible."

Castle looked down at himself and noticed for the first time that he was covered in blood. He looked back up at her. "Are you sure? I don't have to go if you don't want me to,"

Kate shook her head. "No, it's okay. If you want, you can come back after you freshen up a bit. To keep me company."

Castle got up, still holding her hand. "I'll come back."

She smiled at him. "I know you will."

Over the next three hours, Castle took a shower after explaining everything that happened to Alexis and mom when they saw the blood. (Which took quite awhile.) Then he was back with Kate in the hospital, holding on to the pieces he had left of her. Never knowing when something would happen that could make him lose her.

* * *

**My favorite chapter will be next. It's very interesting 3 R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Where's My Angel

**Chapter 6: Where's My Angel**

* * *

_**Metro Station**_

_Break down, I can see you're upset_

_So high but I didn't help it_

_I wish I could just forget you_

_Up now, heart beats racing_

_One touch, now I'm faking_

_This time, there's no escaping you_

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life_

_Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight_

_Where's my angel? Go on and take my life_

_Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight_Castle looked down at Kate. His hand held hers, as he strokes her soft skin. _Did everyone look younger when they slept? _He wondered. Her skin seemed like satin, white as an angels. Her features looked delicate, for once a scowl wasn't coming a pone her face. There was no crease between her eyebrows, as there so was when she was thinking. For once, in a very long time, she looked at peace. Like nothing was ever going to hurt her.

* * *

Castle hesitated, looking around him to see if there was anyone at the door. Slowly, he put his hand down, so it was resting above her chest where he could feel her heart beat. He knew it was a silly gesture. That she alive and breathing. But, he wanted to feel her heart, so he at least knew what it felt like. So he could always remember its beat. For one moment of reality, Castle took in what it might feel like if Phil actually succeeded in killing her. A swell of hatred came into his chest, and he glared down at the bed covers, tears already forming in his eyes. He would _never, ever _let that happen. _Ever._ he would do everything from preventing that to happen.

He suddenly looked down as he felt pressure on his wrist. Kate looked up at him, and rubbed his hand with hers. "Already too scared?" She asked lightly.

His large hand enclosed around hers, and he squeezed it. "Not nearly enough,"

She smiled slightly. "You're never leaving until he gets locked up, are you?"

"Not in this life time. You'll have to literally kill me if you want me gone." Castle said knowing his words were more than true.

Her smile faded as he said this and turned to a frown. "Don't say things like that."

"What? Me being dead?"

"Yes. I don't want to even think of that."

Castle opened his mouth to protest, telling her that she wasn't being fare. That she may be coming closer to death every day, but a nurse came in, so he dropped it.

One week and a half later, Kate sat beside him in his car as he drove them to her place. He saw that she had large circles under eyes, so dark that they looked like shadows. Her eyes seemed dreary and half dead. As if on queue, she reached her hand up, and pressed her fingers between the top of her nose. Castle reached over and gently wiped the strands of hair away on her face. "You should really get more sleep." He said gently.

She turned her face to him, her eyes trying to make a decent glare, but she still looked so tired that it looked more like a grimace. "I've tried. I already told you. But, these nightmares keep popping up in the night, and very time I close my eyes a new image of some kind of death forms in my mind, so I think it's kinda impossible now." She finished.

Castle sighed, remembering the second night after the surgery. He had spent the night at the hospital, even after Kate protested against it. And it was a very good thing he did. Later that night, when Castle felt a pull at where his fingers entwined with Kate's, he looked up to see her moving around in her sleep. It wasn't bad at first, but then she started screaming and thrashing around. Castle woke her up, whispering that it was just a dream, and crawled in next to her on the very small hospital bed, holding her until she fell back asleep.

Kate also seemed to recall that night, because when he looked back at her, she was blushing slightly. He smiled knowing that in her normal state, she would never had allowed it.

"Stop looking so smug." Kate said rolling her eyes. "I would've been fine. Even if you hadn't been there."

Castle shook his head. "No, you totally would have had more nightmares. I know it."

"Maybe, but I didn't really _need_ you. I would have rationally thought it out, telling myself that it was just a dream, and everything would be alright."

This time Castle was the one to roll his eyes. "Okay…"

When they got to her apartment, and set here things down on the floor, Kate noticed that Castle had brought his own things lying on the couch. "Do you plan on staying with me all night too? That's really not necessary, Castle. I'll be fine."

"I'm staying no matter what." Castle said.

"Should we go down to the agency? See what leads Ryan and Esposito got?"

Castle rubbed his hands together uncomfortably. "Yeah… um, I might have forgotten to tell you that, um…" He looked up at her, her arms folded, eyebrow raised, foot tapping. "That Ryan and Esposito have something to tell you!" He finished, getting out his cell phone and dialing Ryan's number. He put on speaker, so both he and Beckett could here it, and after two rings they heard, "Ryan."

Castle laughed cheerfully. "Hey! Ryan! What's up? Um, you have something to tell, Beckett, right?"

There was silence on the phone. "Castle," Ryan almost whispered. "I told you to tell her. Is she listening right now?" "Yes, I am listening." Beckett said staring down at the phone. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

You could almost hear Ryan gulp. "Um, wow! Time flies. Would you look at that! I gotta go, Castle, Beckett. But, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Sorry," there was quick silence as Ryan hung up and then a buzz.

Beckett glared over at Castle and got up in his face. "What happened? Tell me now!" She said grabbing his ear.

Castle yelled out in pain. "Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! You're not working on the case anymore! Everyone wanted you to stay here!"

Kate let go and Castle intently rubbed his ear. _She couldn't work on the case anymore?_ She glared up at Castle and practically spat at him. "Not work on the case? How could I not work on the case? I'm the one who knows most about him!"

Castle shook his head. "Yes, but you're also the most vulnerable. Since he's after you, you have to keep safe in here. No going out! You can't leave!"

"But-!"

"No buts! Please, Kate. Just follow the rules for once, and obey orders. The Captain said if you don't listen, you'll be suspended."

Kate opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She hated being like this. So vulnerable, and valuable at the same time. Not doing anything to help. Just sitting around, waiting until someone gets caught, so you can be released. Very suddenly, she felt tears slide down her cheeks. Before Castle could even get a syllable out, she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her and sinking on her bed. Crying for reasons even she didn't understand. She felt childlike. Stupid, and weak. But, she couldn't stop herself.

Castle thought about following her, but knew it would only lead to her yelling at him to leave her alone. So, instead of going down the hallway, he went to the kitchen. Maybe after awhile, she would come out and eat dinner with him.

Around seven thirty, Kate looked up from her tear stained pillow, and sniffed the air. _Steak?_ She lifted herself off her bed and quickly splashed water on her face so her eyes weren't so red. She got a hair band and quickly put her hair up in a loose bun. When she opened the bedroom door, the scent became greater, and she sniffed the air some more. _Why in the world would Castle be making steak?_ Just around the corner, she saw him. He was setting down a second plate on the table and arranging it just right. He looked up when he heard her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she still looked just as beautiful to him.

He smiled. "I wasn't sure you were gonna come out."

Kate inched closer, barely lifting her feet off of the ground. "Me either. Look Castle-"

He shook his head and put a finger up. "You don't have to apologize. You've been going through a lot lately, and you were bound to blow up at some point. So, instead of being trapped in here and eating nothing but yogurt, I made dinner for us. Perhaps now, we can just forget what happened earlier, eat, and then go to sleep."

Kate felt like a weight had been lifted off of her as he said this, and by showing she accepted his answer, she sat down across from Castle, and ate her dinner with him. And even though she had been taken off the case, Castle told her everything he knew and found out, while she was still in the hospital, about Phil. They had leads on where he was and where exactly he is going to strike next.

"Well, obviously here, since I'm not going anywhere." Kate said picking up her plate and putting it in the sink.

Castle followed her, also putting his plate in the sink. "Exactly. This building is going to armed with guards everywhere."

Kate looked up at him frowning. "What if he still gets in?"

"He won't,"

"But, what if he does? What's going to happen then?"

"We'll shoot him, before he can shoot us. Or bomb us or something…"

Kate smiled. "That's a very good plan. But,-"

Castle sighed. "But…"

"What if he gets to us without us knowing? If someone gets hurt?"

"If anyone gets hurt, it's going to be me." Castle said looking down at her with hard eyes. "No one else."

Kate shook her head. "No, it should be me. I'm the one he's after."

"Yes, but if he shoots me, you'll be safe."

"No, I won't. If he shoots you first he's just gonna shoot me next, so then we'll both be dead. That's not how it's going to work."

"Kate, you're not getting hurt again. _Ever. _I'm not going to let you be the one who gets shoot. I care to much about you, to let that happen."

She looked down, knowing it was pointless to argue. That whatever happens in the end will happen, so she let it drop.

He did the same, bringing his hand up, and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You should get some rest. I'll be out here if you need me for anything. Okay?"

Very suddenly, Kate looked up. Scared of the thought of sleeping. She opened her mouth and said the words before they even went through her mind. "Will you stay with me?"

"I was planning on it." Castle said gesturing over to his bag on the couch.

She shook her head. "No, I mean _with me_. In my room."

Castle let out a breath. "Always,"

Fifteen minutes later, Kate was curled up against Castle. His arm was around her, his hand holding hers. His other stroked her hair softly. Kate turned around, pressing herself up more against him, wanting to feel his warmth. Her hand reached up to his chest, and she pressed it against his heart, feeling its strong, steady beats. "Promise you won't leave?" She asked.

"Promise," He said gently.

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

(Sigh...) Always :)


	7. Chapter 7: Between Sheets

**Note: For those of you who have read "Broken Heart" before this, I wanted you to know that I've decided to change the ending a little bit. Just little bits and pieces here and there. Nothing that major. Just some of the stuff Castle's thinking about when he closes his eyes, and remembers what happened in vivid detail. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And you all have **_**got**_** to check this song out. It's so beautiful. She's one of my favorite British artists to listen to. **

**Castle and Beckett forever!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Between Sheets**

* * *

_**Imogen Heap **_

_You and me between sheets_

_It just doesn't get better than this_

_The many windswept yellow stickies of my mind_

_Are the molten emotional front line_

_I couldn't care less I'm transfixed in this absolute bliss_

* * *

Castle opened his eyes and squinted. Light came through a shade on the window, right on his face. He closed his eyes and went back under, shifting his position. As he did this, Kate made a sound of protest in her throat. She turned around, her eyes still closed, and lay her head on Castle's chest. Her hand grabbed his and her whole body went warm with content. Castle smiled, never imagining that this would ever happen. He had thought of it in his deepest dreams, but never enough to believe it.

His right hand moved across her back, making small circles. He knew this relaxed her, when her body went limp against his. He pulled her closer, thinking that if he died right then, he would have had almost everything he ever wanted. Almost. He remembered last night when they had almost kissed again. But, as life would have it, right when his lips where barely touching hers, the phone rang. It had been Ryan. (Again.) Calling to tell Beckett he was sorry for not telling her himself, about her getting cut off from the case. They had been so close. _So close…_ until someone interrupted. He had never felt that way with anyone. every time he thought of the two of them finally getting together, he got butterflies in his stomach, and a goofy grin on his face. He wasn't sure… but he just might be in love with her. He, Richard Castle had fallen in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, hard-ass, woman in the entire world. Kate Beckett.

As if on queue, he felt soft fingers moving across his chin. He looked down to see Kate looking up at him, her eyebrows pushed together. "Whacha thinking about?" She asked lightly.

He kissed her fingertips, and wrapped her more securely around him. "Just stuff,"

"Just stuff…"

"Or maybe just you."

"I think I like that answer better."

He smiled. "We should probably get up."

"And do what?" Kate asked.

That was one question he knew he couldn't answer.

She closed her eyes again. "What would be more comfortable than this, anyway?"

He looked down at her, amazed that she had even said that. Apparently she thought so too because for a moment, her body went tense, as if daring him to answer back. Expecting it to lead to something more. But, he simply said, "Yeah. You're right."

She kicked herself mentally. _What a stupid thing to say. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _You should _not_ be talking like that. Saying those kinds of things…_ Of course, he probably thought nothing of it. But, then again… She remembered last night, when they almost kissed. She hadn't held herself back, and just when she thought they were finally going to share the best moment anyone could have. BAM! Ryan had to call. Her luck couldn't have gotten any better.

~CastleBeckett~

Weeks past, and every night Kate was in Castle's arms, protecting her from the nightmares. He went home, occasionally at first. But, then ended up staying with her twenty four seven. Phil hadn't shown up, and Kate started to get agitated. She was sick and tired of staying inside all day, only going out on the occasion. Castle never let her down though. Always coming up with ideas of something they could do. One night they had watched this movie he insisted she saw. But, she only saw half of it, as she curled up in Castle's arms and fell asleep with her head on his chest. Tonight, Castle had insisted on making chocolate chip cookies and Kate helping him. With her help, the kitchen was soon layered in flour as well as on the two of them.

Kate laughed as she "accidentally" whipped flour across Castle's face. She held herself up against the counter, as his mouth formed an O. She had never in her life, ever laughed as hard as she did that night.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it." Castle said scooping up the flour on the counter. She tried to run away, but he caught her arm and half of the flour whitened the side of her face.

Soon enough chaos erupted in the kitchen. Flour, eggs, milk, chocolate chips, cookie dough, and other ingredients found themselves covered on both of them. Soon, Castle found himself slipping on the floor, bringing Kate down with him. She lay on top of him, both letting their laughter drain out their system. Shortly, she reached her hand up to his forehead and brushed his bangs away from his face. "I don't think these cookies will be any good."

"I have never failed at making anything before. I think you just broke my record." Castle answered back.

"Let's start a new record then, shall we?"

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned down and pressed her lips against Castle's. She could taste flour, chocolate, and more flour, but underneath that she tasted Castle. The best taste she had ever had. He kissed her back. Capturing her lips with his. Bringing his hand up to the side of her face, feeling her soft skin. When she pulled back, he stared up at her, knowing that he would never want to kiss anyone else again. Only her for the rest of his life. She gazed down at him, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. His fingertips grazed across her cheek bone, feeling her soft skin.

"I didn't think that would ever happen."

She leaned down again, and kissed him light as a feather. "Even you're not always right, Castle." She got up and reached her hand down. "Come on," She said. "It's gonna take awhile to clean this mess up."

It was no lie. It took them half an hour just to clean the whole kitchen, and another half-hour to clean themselves up. By the time they fell in bed, they were worn to the bone. They lay down facing each other, their faces inches apart.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

She looked down, feeling foolish. She felt like a teenager who had just had her first kiss and didn't know what to say afterwards.

"Can you tell me something?" Castle asked.

"Of course." She said looking back up.

"You're not just going to forget it tomorrow, are you?"

"Forget what?" Kate asked, even though she knew exactly what he meant.

"The kiss. You aren't just going to pretend it never happened?"

She inched closer to him, and there hands entwined. "Even if I tried to, I could never forget that kiss."

"Ever?" He asked coming closer.

"Never."

Their lips met again, closing the small gap in between them. He sighed against her mouth, and kissed her deeply. Never wanting to let go. She tasted like chocolate, and coffee, and home. His bottom lip captured her top lip, and her hand reached up to his face. Her fingers tangled in his hair. When they broke apart, he pressed his forehead against hers, feeling an ache deep inside him.

He looked down at her, and saw that she had silent tears rolling down her face. He brought his hand up, wiping the tears away. "Kate, what is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I've wanted this to happen for so long. And when it finally has, my life's on the line. I could die any day. We both could…"

He bent down and kissed her tears away. "You're not going to die. I won't allow it. I already told you that. He's not going to get you. You're safe. You're with me. Nothing's going to happen to you."

She let out a tiny sob, and kissed him again. Hard and lingering. "You promise to keep me safe?"

"Promise."

As the night went on, they attempted to kiss as long as they could. But, sleep over won them, and soon she lay her head on Castle's chest. Thinking, maybe… just maybe, he could keep her safe.

~CastleBeckett~

"Okay, spill it. What's going on between you two?" Ryan asked leaning against the counter.

He and Esposito had come over the next day, so they could have some company.

"I don't have any idea what you mean, Ryan." Kate answered with a sly smile on her lips.

"Oh, really?"

"Really,"

He glared at her, and looked between the two of them. Side by side across the counter. He looked over at Esposito. "What'd you think happened?"

Esposito shrugged. "Something good."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I know that. But, _what_ exactly?"

Castle grinned wider, and he handed Ryan a bottle of wine. "Open that up, will you?"

Ryan looked down at the bottle. "Well, now we know Beckett's not having Castle's baby."

Kate looked up, her eyes wide. "Ryan! Me and Castle did _not _have sex last night."

"What about the night before that?"

"Me, and Castle never had sex."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Okay…"

Esposito rolled his eyes, and took the wine bottle from Ryan's hands. Grabbing the cork screw, he opened the bottle and poured the wine in four glasses. "You know, we had a hard time getting in here. There are guards everywhere. They had to search us until we could get through."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I thought they were going to strip us at one point."

Esposito looked over at Ryan, annoyed. "They didn't even come close to that."

"Um, yeah they did. While they were patting us down, this guard accidentally touched my butt. At least, he said he did. He might've been gay. If you looked his pants were kind of tight…"

"Why were you looking?" Castle asked. "Are you gay?"

"Do I look gay to you?" Ryan asked pointing to himself.

No one answered.

"Well, do I?"

"Of course not." Esposito said, giving a warning look at Castle and Beckett when he saw smiles creeping up on their lips.

The door bell rang, and Kate went over to get it. When she opened it, she let out a gasp. All signs of a smile erased from her face.

"Surprise."

* * *

**Ahhhh! okay, I was breathless even when I wrote it. I never actually intended for them to kiss at all in this chapter, but then they were making cookies and I couldn't help myself. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hello

**Chapter 8: Hello**

* * *

_**Evanescence**_

_Playground school bell rings, clouds come to play, again. _

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello. _

_I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to. Hello. _

_If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream. _

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello. _

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry. _

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello. _

_I'm still here. _

_All that's left of yesterday._

* * *

A glass shattered, gun shots, and yells, were released all at the same time. Esposito shot at Phil the same time Phil shot at Kate, right at the heart. Phil turned to Esposito and Ryan once Kate went down, and hit Ryan, as Esposito hit Phil again. Once in his right shoulder, and another right under his collar bone. Ryan clutched his wound on the side of his stomach, but still stood, not letting his guard down.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW! PUT THE GUN DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!" Esposito shouted, as Phil bent down on his knees.

He looked up at them as Esposito walked over to him, taking his gun and giving it to Ryan. He took out his hand cuffs and put them on Phil.

"I know when my game's been beaten." Phil said looking at Ryan.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be held against you…" Ryan said as Phil got up on his feet again.

Castle heard feet pounding up the stairs and yells coming from every direction. Put all he could focus on was Kate. He rushed over to her, going down on his knees. Blood was coming from her chest, and staining her whole shirt. He pressed his hand to the wound, his other grabbing her hand. Again, he clutched it like a life line. Wishing that he was the one in her spot. That he was the one who should suffer. Not her. Not Kate…

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. "It's too late, Castle. It's to…"

He shook his head, trying not to believe the words she was saying. "No. Don't worry. There are people here. They're going to take care of you. I won't let you go."

She shook her head again. "My heart… damage to the heart…"

Tears spilled from his eyes and dripped onto her neck. She couldn't die. Not now. After all they'd been through. They hadn't even had a full day together…

He quickly bent down and kissed her. Hard, and full of things they had never said. Things they had never uttered… He pulled back and saw that she was crying now.

"Castle, I was right. You can't stop him. I'm dying."

"No…"

"I'm dying," She barely whispered the words, but he knew they were true. But, he wouldn't allow himself to think that. He wasn't suppose to let her think that.

"I love you," The words tumbled out of his mouth before he had a grip on what he was saying. He swallowed, and repeated it, sounding more clear. "I love you."

Kate smiled. "I love you, too." She reached up, her hand shaking. She pressed it to the side of his face, and he kissed her palm. "Can you tell me something?"

"Anything,"

"Promise that… that you'll see me again. That we'll meet somewhere once you die too." Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she felt herself slipping away. "Then we can love each other all other again."

Castle let out a stifled moan, and he let out a deep breath. "No matter where we are, I will always love you, Kate."

She nodded her head, her eyes fogging over. There was men all around them now trying to save her, but both Castle and Kate knew they were too late. Much too late.

"She's slipping away!"

"Someone needs to cover that wound!"

"She's gone."

"She's dead."

"Time of death. 1:05."

~CastleBeckett~

Ryan had tears rolling down his eyes as he saw Castle and Beckett together. He knew he should go over there. Try and save her… but, Castle needed his time with her, alone. He couldn't interrupt that.

~CastleBeckett~

Castle sat there with his hands covering his face. He couldn't move. He couldn't cry. He couldn't breath. He couldn't feel anything. Anything but pain and suffering. Nothing but what felt like a knife stabbing his heart again, and again, and again…

"Daddy…"

He felt arms come on his shoulder and squeeze him gently. He looked up and saw Alexis. Tearstained face and all. She wrapped her arm around him, and thread her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry…"

He finally broke down. Sobs wracked through his body, finally being let loose. Alexis held him and comforted him as he cried. Tears coming down her own face. She held him until he couldn't practically breath anymore, and made him stand up and took him home. She knew he needed time alone, as she looked after him as he walked to his room. She hoped he would get better. He needed to. He couldn't spend the rest of his life like this.

~CastleBeckett~

**21 Hours Later **

Castle walked over to the front desk of the hospital and waited until the woman was done on the computer in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Phil Buck. Can you tell me what room he's in?"

"Room 210, sweetheart." The woman said kindly.

Castle nodded his head. "Thank you."

He quickly rushed over to the elevator, and pressed a shaking hand on the number 2 button. He wasn't exactly sure why he was coming here to see him. Revenge? Anger? So he could kill him himself? Maybe all three. But, Castle felt like he needed to talk to him. He needed to clear something up, he just didn't know exactly what it was yet.

The elevator dinged and Castle went out the opened doors, and walked down the hall. When he got to 210 there was a man there, sleeping in a chair beside the door. _Guarding him? Why hadn't they just put him in the ward or something? _Castle wondered. Oh, well. That just meant more time to talk.

Castle entered the room. Phil was lying on the bed, under a thin sheet. He was hooked up to a bunch of monitors. All Castle would have to do would be to pull one little plug and he would be gone. He would be the one dead this time…

"Well, well, well. I'm not surprised to see you here, Mr. Castle."

Phil had opened his eyes, and Castle stared at him unblinking.

"Not even going to ask how I am? Much better then your girlfriend, that's for sure." Phil said smirking.

Castle glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ mention her, you son of a bitch."

"Now that's no way to talk,"

"You killed her! What the hell do you expect me to say to you?"

This time Phil glared at Castle. "She killed my brother. She did the exact same thing to me that I just did to you. Now you know how I feel."

"She never meant to kill him." Castle said coming closer. "She hadn't even meant to hurt him. He got in the way, and he got shot down on his own accord. You killed a completely innocent women!"

Phil shook his head. "She was not innocent. She dyed for what it was worth. In fact, I should have killed you first. Then, she would have been pleading to me to kill her. At least after I tossed her around a bit."

Castle didn't know what happened to him after Phil said that. He threw himself at him and punched him in the face, and the neck, and the stomach, and then tearing at the stitches that held his wounds. All he knew was that he wanted him to feel as much pain as he possibly could. That he would hurt for the rest of his life… And he kept hurting Phil. Until he felt something being injected into him, and then he blacked out.

~CastleBeckett~

"Dad? Dad, can you hear me? Dad?"

Castle slowly opened his eyes and saw Alexis and his mom looking down at him with worried eyes. He groaned as he felt a headache.

"Dad, do you feel alright?" Alexis asked lightly.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You went down to the hospital and sorrta attacked Phil Buck. But, some guy came and knocked you out. What were you thinking? You could have killed him."

Castle suddenly remembered Kate and he shook his head. "He would have deserved it."

Alexis felt a tear make its way down her cheek. "Don't do it again."

His mom nodded and patted the top of his head. "Stay here, darling. You need your rest."

As they left the room and closed the door behind Castle knew that that wouldn't be possible. He quickly got up, but regretted it when stars came into his vision and he got dizzy. When it passed he went to the door and out of his room. He got his car keys and went out of the apartment without being noticed. When he got on the road, he headed toward Kate's apartment building. He looked down at his hand where he held the extra key to her room. He clutched it. Trying to feel as much of her as he could.

When he opened her door, images quickly passed through his mind like a speeding train. Kate smiling, Kate lying half dead on the floor with him beside her… Her leaning on his shoulder as they watched a movie.

He closed the door behind him and slipped the key in his pocket. He looked over in the kitchen. That was where they had had their fist kiss. Castle closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her. Like home and chocolate.

He walked down the hall and into her bedroom. He took off his jacket and shoes and slipped in between the sheets. He laid on her side and closed his eyes, smelling that sweet scent. The bed felt empty and cold without her there beside him. Like half of his body was missing. Castle suddenly wondered what would've happened in the future with them if she was still alive. He knew they would've gotten married, and had kids, and lived with each other for the rest of their lives. Everything would've been perfect. They'd had gone on solving cases and he would've written more best selling books with her as Nikki Heat. But, now she was dead. She was dead and none of that would happen. He couldn't go on without her. He'd be lost… A whole different person…

So Castle slept there that night, again, and again, and again, until he dyed. And just as Kate had asked, Castle was with her again, loving her all over. Because he wasn't able to function without the most beautiful, intelligent, hard-ass, woman in the entire world. Kate Beckett.

* * *

**Yeah! Finally done! I hope you all liked it even though she dyed in the end. It took me forever to finish the end. Sorry it took me so long. Just so you all know, I'm already thinking of another Castle FanFic. Nothing major, just something with only one chapter. But, I think it'll be really good. Okay, that's all from me for now. Please Review! **


End file.
